


The Crisis

by Gangstertogangster



Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gangstertogangster/pseuds/Gangstertogangster
Summary: Shades and Mariah's daughter is in a panic, though not for the reason she tells everyone at first.Richard Fisk, Fisk and Vanessa's son, is Irisofparadise's version of the character for domestic au.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Crisis

_Rich, I'm in a CRISIS! AYUDAME! AHORA!_

Such was the text Honor finished typing out for Richard. She furiously pressed the arrow for 'send' on her phone. She was sitting on the wide desk in her parents' office at Harlem's Paradise, watching the TV from the secret flat screen behind the painting kept above the desk area. She was pouting as she considered the crisis on her hands. 

Alex Wesley soon came hurrying in. "Honor, hey, it's OK, I'm here!" He came over to her, face all concerned. 

"Alex, look, papi and mami won't answer my texts so I had to get you here somehow." 

Alex frowned, shook his head. "You told me you were experiencing severe abdominal pain, Honor! You know I'm gonna tell Mariah about this." 

"Pfffffff yeah right, Alex," Honor smirked. She returned to her look of panic, turning to face him while still remaining seated on the desk. "Alex I got a serious problem though, and mami said you'd do whatever I wanted." 

"Honor, your mother said I'd do whatever you needed, there's a difference." 

"Well I NEED help, Alex!" Honor exclaimed, throwing her hands up, then laying back on the desk. 

Alex sighed, relenting. "OK, so, how can I help?" 

"The whole damn city is out of peppermint mocha stuff at every Starbucks!" Honor moaned, dramatically covering her face with an arm. 

Alex just stared at her, completely at a loss for words. 

"You know, Honor, we're in the greatest city in America, with some of the world's greatest cafes. You can find any place you want to make you a real peppermint mocha." 

Honor bolted up, glaring at him. "Alex, the point is that STARBUCKS needs to make it! It's the Starbucks that makes it special!" Honor heard her pocket vibrating, and immediately went to check her phone.

Alex just kept standing there, to which Honor replied, "You can go, Alex, I don't need you after all." She waved him away, but he just stood and gave her a frustrated look. 

"Honor, I'm telling your mother about this and she's not gonna be half as nice." 

Honor stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, well, I'm grown." 

"You're 16, Honor Mariah." 

"Just go, pretty please, uncle Alex!" Honor whined. 

Alex left, muttering, "How are you so much like Councilwoman Mariah and not even her blood..." 

"Yo escuche eso!" Honor shouted back as he left the office. 

She groaned dramatically, turning back to her phone. 

"You ok????" Richard always added an abundance of punctuation when nervous. 

She rolled her eyes at her best friend's text, replying, "NO! Starbucks ran out of peppermint and they can't make the peppermint mochas!" 

Richard immediately sent her several unimpressed emojis. 

Honor sent back the middle finger one, laying back down on the desk, bored and fed up with both Alex and Richard. All of a sudden, she had an idea. She adjusted her position on the desk so she lay on her stomach, held her phone out before her, and crafted herself a Gofundme page, 

"RICHARD," Honor texted her friend, "here is the link to my Gofundme." She copied the link and pasted it into the text messages. 

The gray dots indicating a reply being written appeared. Then vanished, appeared again, and then became his reply, a middle finger emoji of his own. 

The Gofundme was for “Honor Alvarez’s Peppermint Mocha Fund.” 

Richard texted her a simple question: why not just get a Ko-fi account? 

Honor saw the new text, rolled her eyes again. She wrote: “Because this is LEGIT! I’m in a crisis, dumbass!” 

Richard answered: “Fine. I’ll donate.” 

Honor sent him a smiley emoji and lay back down on the wide desk, staring up at the ceiling, repeatedly refreshing her Gofundme page which remained unsurprisingly barren. Finally she saw the notification pop up: Richard F. sent her a donation. She smirked, clicked on it. Her smile quickly faded. He donated just 84 cents. 

She angrily clicked on his number. 

Richard kept refusing to pick up, Honor left receiving the ‘leave a message’ recitation. She kept calling him until he picked up. 

“Honor, what the hell are you calling me for?” 

“84 CENTS?!” Honor cried out, incredulous. 

“Yeah, so? It’s just a peppermint mocha fund,” Richard smugly said, trying to stifle his laughter. 

“IT’S NOT EVEN A DAMN DOLLAR!” 

“If you weren’t a millionaire I might have made it a dollar!” Richard was full on laughing now. 

“YOU’RE A BILLIONAIRE RICHIE SO GIVE ME MY DOLLAR!” Honor shrieked. 

Just then, Sugar ran up into the office. “Honor, baby girl, how you doin’? I got your text, can you still breathe steady? Why are you screaming about a dollar?!” 

Richard fell silent then loudly exclaimed “YOU TOLD SUGAR YOU HAD APPENDIX ISSUES TOO, DIDN’T YOU?” 

“YEAH AND SO WHAT?” Honor said, hanging up. 

“Honor, hey, I phoned your mommy and daddy. I left them messages saying you were in trouble. Come on let’s get you to the ER,” Sugar hurriedly said, trying to help Honor off the desk. 

Honor sighed loudly, shrugging him off. “Uncle Sugar, I wanted a peppermint mocha ‘cause the whole city is out of it at all the Starbucks. Why did you need to tell mommy and papi?” She folded her arms, avoiding his gaze, which quickly turned to a cold stare. 

Sugar shook his head, saying, “Man, how am I gonna explain this to your parents?! I left my own kid at the playground with her friend’s parents! I raced over here as soon as I could!” He stormed out, muttering, “Hernan and Mariah are gonna kill me.” 

Sugar soon saw a text from Alex Wesley, and Honor soon heard him say ‘FUCK!” real loud when she suspected he read that Alex solved the mystery. 

Honor turned back to the secret TV, flipping through the channels again before her parents started blowing up her phone. 

_Maybe I *should* try a peppermint mocha from a real cafe,_ Honor thought as she sat cross-legged, clicking on Netflix. 


End file.
